Fallen
by AllieReid16
Summary: Ikuto has fallen, can Amu give him the strength to get himself back up?


**Fallen**

**Hi everyone! **

**My name is Allie... and I am new at this. I love Shugo Chara! But do not own it! lol **

**and I was reading all of your stories and decided to write one on my on. I guess this would be a one shot.**

**Sooo.... here it goes.**

_He fell- he only fell. Why? Why did he fall. He'll be fine, I mean he is like a cat, and cats always land on there feet._

As Amu ran to the edge of the roof top to see what had become of Ikuto, she gasped! He was laying on the ground. Just a lifeless, twisted, thing on the ground.

Amu ran down the stairs panting harder and harder! Not even thinking about anything else but saving Ikuto.

Amu: IKUTO!!! (She ran up and bent down on her knees, cradling his head in her arms.) Ikuto! wake up! wake up!! I need you here! Pleasee!!

Tears streaming down her face. There was no holding back, she let everything go. She was so ready to give up when she felt a shiver. But it did not come from her. She looked down in a blurred vision of tears to see his midnight blue eyes staring at her, as though he was looking right into her soul.

Ikuto: Amu.. let me go.

Amu: what? but... i thought.

Ikuto: this isn't meant to be. I have no purpose here with out you. I can see in your eyes that you are uncertain about what you want. So please, just let me go.

Amu was shocked to hear this. She didn't want to let him go. The uncertain feeling growing inside her had disappeared, she new exactly what she wanted and she had finally found it. She did not want to disappoint him so she stood up and walked to the end of the alley way. The busy streets were filled with flashing lights and loud noises. She looked back to see if he would be ok. He was leaning against the wall trying to find his balance, pulling himself up. She couldn't help it, he was seriously hurt. He let out a cry of pain falling back to his knees.

"IKUTO!" Amu leaped for him. she pulled him up to his feet. He stumbled forward and had her pinned between his pounding chest and the cold brick wall. There face inches away from each other. Ikuto's wide eyes scared Amu. She has never seen him this flustered before.

"You- came back-" his surprised expression turned cold as he pounded the wall " after I **TOLD** you to leave me alone."

" I had to, I can't just stand by and watch you become reckless and not care about your own life. It's a precious thing Ikuto, you have it for a reason. And _**you**_ are here for a reason."

"Yeah? and what is that... to snatch eggs for easter?" he said disappointedly looking down.

"No.. to be with me."

His arms went loose and hung by his side. Eyes wide and confused.

_Had she meant that? does she really want to be with me? _

He turned around and faced away from her.

"aahhh ehhrrr!!!!" holding his side he crouched down. A light feeling overwhelmed his body. He couldn't fight it anymore. He was slipping away into the darkness.

Amu couldn't believe he was so hurt. _It was Ikuto- he never gets hurt this badly!_ She was troubled. She didnt want to lose him. She rested his head against her chest, all she wanted to do was hold him. She wanted everything to be ok.

Buhboom- Buhboom. Ikuto woke up to a rhythm that was shaking his head.

"wh-what is that noise?" he said groggily.

"Ikuto!! your awake! You've been out for a while, and I didn't want to leave you-"

Before she could say another word she felt the weight of his body pressed against hers, with an embrace that she had never experienced before. She could feel his passion blend with her astonishment.

And as he whispered in her ear, "I can take you away from this place."  
The sudden space that was empty, no longer feeling the agony of being lost forever, something appeared before her. Yet the shine was so bright she could not bare to hold on any longer.  
She let go and understood life would never again be the same.

**I couldn't really think of an ending!! Should I keep it as a one shot or is this to much of a cliff hanger to do that?!**

**Lemme know k?**

**(Read and Review please and thanks :)**


End file.
